1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificially lifted oil wells, and in particular to the determination of underperforming submersible pumping systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In many artificially lifted wells, pumping systems are used to produce a desired fluid, e.g. petroleum, to a collection point. For example, a wellbore may be drilled to a subterranean reservoir, and the pumping system is used to lift fluid from the reservoir location to the collection point. In many applications, pumps are used to intake fluid from the wellbore and to pump the fluid upwardly or laterally through the wellbore via either tubing or the annulus formed between a pumping system deployment mechanism and the surrounding wellbore wall. During extended operation, pumping system components may be subject to degradation or breakage leading to underperformance of the overall pumping system.
Attempts have been made to detect such underperformance of the system. However, accurate determination of the onset of underperformance relative to the actual potential on a specific system has proved difficult.